


Cooking Lessons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Cooking, Food, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly teaches a young Ginny how to cook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Milk" and 100quills prompt "Orange"

"Now we pour the batter into the pan like this. And now we put it in the oven for ten minutes." Molly explained, steadying the pan for seven-year-old Ginny. "Do you think you can do that?"

Ginny nodded. She opened the oven door and then, using her mum's wand, levitated the cake pan onto the heated shelf. Mum had told her never to touch the oven by herself. Mum had also told her that she could only use her wand for cooking. Ginny didn't mind. In a few years she would have her own wand, and then she could learn some of the harder recipes.

"Now, we need to make the topping." Molly said once Ginny was done.

"Okay."

"Pour some milk into the bowl, until it's about halfway full."

Ginny did as directed.

"Good, now add the orange juice and chunks until the milk is orange and doesn't slosh very much." Molly started peeling potatoes, keeping an eye on Ginny's work.

Ginny smiled and started mixing. She loved learning how to cook. Her mum would always describe things by how they looked or how much space they took up. She never used proper measurements. And still everything she made tasted wonderful. Ron teased her about having to help in the kitchen, but Ginny hoped that one day she could be as good a cook as her mum.


End file.
